1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of Related Art
According to an earlier development, in an image forming apparatus, such as a digital copy machine or the like, when a user designates output conditions, such as a paper size, a paper direction, one-sided/two-sided copies, or the like, to output an image, a document image of an original document set on a contact glass is read. By carrying out an image processing, such as enlargement, reduction, rotation or the like, for the document image read in accordance with the output conditions, it is possible to obtain a suitable output image which is desirable for a user.
For example, in a copy mode, an image forming apparatus has a function for obtaining a suitable output image which is adapted to an output paper direction designated by a user, by rotating the read document image so as to direct it to the output paper direction when a detected paper direction of the set document is different from the output paper direction. In case that the image information described on both surfaces of an original document sheet is read to print out the information from a discharging section in a copy mode, or to output the information to an information terminal device connected through a network in a scanner mode, an image forming apparatus detects a document direction automatically or manually in order to prevent the images from being turned upside down, by rotating a rear surface image by 180° when the upside of the front surface image is inverted to that of the rear surface image.
However, in an image forming apparatus according to an earlier development, when a set document having a plurality of sheets is read to output it, an image processing is carried out on the assumption that all of the sheets of the set document have the same image direction. Therefore, for example, when the document having a plurality of sheets in which the various image directions are mixed, is set to read and output the images in a scanner mode, the image directions of the images obtained at the information terminal device are not coincident with each other. There was a problem that it was very difficult for a user to see the images.